Prior art mailbox deposit indicators, which are typically electrical or electronic in nature, have been made wherein such devices transmit to a fixed receiver located at a household upon activation of a mailbox door by a postman. However, in modern day pedestal mailbox systems, the mailboxes are accessed by the mailman by opening of a large, common rear door to multiple mailboxes, thereby bypassing the individual front mailbox doors altogether. Thus, the prior art mailbox deposit indicators are unsuitable for such rear-opening mailboxes. Additionally, there is no provision for a portable hand held interrogator, whereby a user can determine the presence of mail in their mailbox, from their automobile, or where walking or bicycling nearby.
Various devices are known which have been taught for detecting the presence of incoming mail in a mailbox. For example, opening of a mailbox door has actuated a signal, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,333, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,260, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,819, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,102, as well as in Swiss Patent No. 600,844.
Additionally, fixed remote means for resetting an indicator from inside a household are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,305, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,377, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,819.
In another type of device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,377 teaches use of a photo diode which indicates the presence of mail by optical reflection and then transmits a signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,805 to Reeves teaches a drop box signalling device. In this patent, automated querying is taught of collection receptacles via a passing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,236 to Buhl teaches a mailbox having an indicator indicating the presence of mail. It uses a weight actuated indicator element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,945 to Novak teaches a mail slot alarm. The alarm alerts recipients that mail has passed through a slot, and can include a beeper or other sounder, or a light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,294 to Mercier et al. teaches a mail delivery signal system. In this system, a transmitter is mounted on a mailbox, and indicates when a mailbox door is opened.
According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a portable, remote device for checking the presence or absence of mail, in a neighborhood delivery cluster mailbox unit, which comprises a plurality of individual mailboxes, rural mailboxes or mail centers. The interrogation and response are triggered by remote control, from a portable hand held interrogator device, carried by the user, or while located in a moving vehicle.
The present invention relates to a modular indicator system for indicating the presence or absence of mail in a neighborhood delivery pedestal unit, rural postal box, or mail centers. The present invention includes two components, a mail sensor system mounted in a mailbox, and a portable hand-held remote interrogator, which is preferably similar in appearance to a garage door opener or a key chain remote control device for a car alarm.
In use, a typical user would approach their mailbox, perhaps while walking or driving in their automobile, and press an actuation button on the portable interrogator device to cause an interrogation signal to be sent to the mail sensor system, together with a custom identifying means. The portable interrogator thus queries the mail sensor, and receives a positive or negative response which actuates a visual or audible signal on the portable interrogator, which is indicative of the presence or absence of mail within the selected mail box.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a portable remote query device which allows an individual to detect mail in a neighborhood delivery pedestal mail center or rural postal box, upon demand, from a moving vehicle. This saves time, effort, and energy, and also prevents unnecessary exposure to the elements by an individual during checking of an empty mailbox during inclement weather.
This novel device and system thereby saves the operator time and provides a secure means of detecting mail without leaving a relatively safe vehicle. This avoids unnecessarily exposing the operator to bodily harm or threats from possibly nearby criminal or otherwise hostile persons.
The device and system of the present invention provides miniaturization in the portable remote query device, so that it is sufficiently small to be convenient to carry and operate.
Further, the device and system of the present invention is readily installed, requiring no handy-person skills.
Additionally, an object of the present invention is the provision of a portable remote query device which allows a pedestrian individual, for example in an apartment building, to detect mail in their local delivery pedestal, upon demand. This saves time, effort, and energy.
Also, an object of the present invention is the provision of a convenient system accessible to handicapped persons to check mail detection, saving time, effort, and energy in avoiding unnecessary trips to their mailbox.
Further, an object of the present invention is the provision of a portable remote query device which allows an individual to detect mail in a neighborhood delivery pedestal mailbox or rural postal box, upon demand, and which is producible at a relatively low cost as compared with other related types of devices, and having a relatively reduced number of moving parts.
Additionally, a number of remote control units can be provided for a single household, so that a plurality of persons can separately check for mail from a remote location.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide multiple sensors for large mail boxes to insure that the signal is actuated when mail is delivered to a specific mailbox.
It is a still further object of the present invention, to provide a portable remote query device having a variety of identification means, to provide access to a selected mail box in a multi-mailbox environment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.